Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Next Generations
Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Next Generations is to be an upcoming show starring Eli Brown, Amber Romero, Jackson Pace, Sivan Alyra Rose, Mark Lee, Skylan Brooks, Amy Jo Johnson, Austin St. John, Karan Ashley, Walter Emanuel Jones, Nakia Burrise, Johnny Yong Bosch, Catherine Sutherland, Jason David Frank, Paul Schrier, Sarah Gray, Jason Narvy, Emily Maddison, Robert Capron, Felix Ryan, Imelda Staunton, Ben Stiller, Tom Cruise, Nathan Kress, Carla Perez, Ed Neil, Carol Hoyt and Joan Chen. Also starring Emily Hahn and Zachary Gordon as Veronika Skinner and Damien Shade. Also starring the voice talents from Jim Cummings, Jeff Bennett, Jessica DiCicco, Charles Adler, Maurice LaMarche, Rob Paulsen and Bryce Papenbrook. It's to premiere on Fox Kids 2.0 on January 3, 2020. Live Cast Members Ranger Teens/Power Rangers * Eli Brown as Toby Robert Scott/Red Ranger * Amber Romero as Kayla Trini Oliver/Pink Ranger * Jackson Pace as Sherman Richard Cranston/Blue Ranger * Sivan Alyra Rose as Nina Daisy Taylor/Yellow Ranger * Mark Lee as Ethan Artie Park/Back Ranger * Skylan Brooks as Ricky George Taylor/White Ranger Former Power Rangers * Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Scott, Jason's wife and Toby's mother in this show * Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly's husband and Toby's father in this show * David Yost as Billy Cranston, Sherman's widowed father in this show due to the passing of his wife Trini Cranston from natural causes * Karan Ashley as Aisha Taylor, Zack's wife and Nina and Ricky's mother in this show * Walter Emanuel Jones as Zack Taylor, Aisha's husband and Nina and Ricky's father in this show * Nakia Burrise as Tanya Park, Adam's wife and Ethan's mother in this show * Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park, Tanya's husband and Ethan's father in this show * Catherine Sutherland as Katherine Oliver, Tommy's wife and Kayla's mother in this show * Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver, Katherine's husband and Kayla's father in this show Allies * Paul Schrier as Farkus "Bulk" Bulkmeier, Amanda's husband and George's father in this show * Drew Barrymore as Amanda Bulkmeier, Bulk's wife and George's mother in this show * Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch, Rebecca's husband and Spike's father in this show * Alicia Silverstone as Rebecca Skullovitch, Skull's wife and Spike's mother in this show * Robert Capron as George Bulkmeier * Felix Ryan as Spike Skullovitch * Imelda Staunton as Ms. Appleby * Ben Stiller as Principal Jerome Stone * Tom Cruise as Lieutenant Caplan * Nathan Kress as Ernie Jr., the current owner of the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar due to the passing of his father, Ernie, the previous owner * Carla Perez as Assistant Coach Rita (no longer Rita Repulsa due to her pure evil powers being washed away by Zordon's energy wave), she now uses magic for pure good * Ed Neil as Coach Zedd (no longer Lord Zedd due to his pure evil powers being washed away by Zordon's energy wave), he now uses magic for pure good * Jack Black as Professor Finster (no longer Finster due to his pure evil powers being washed away by Zordon's energy wave) * Carol Hoyt as Lady Diva (no longer Divatox due to her pure evil powers being washed away by Zordon's energy wave) * Joan Chen as Lunch Lady Scorlena (no longer Scorpina due to her evil powers being washed away by Zordon's energy wave) Super Villains * Emily Hahn as Veronika Skinner (similar to Rita Repulsa and Divatox in the entire franchise) * Justice Smith as Damien Shade (similar to Lord Zedd and Elgar in the entire franchise) Voice Cast Members * Jim Cummings as Seltiac (voice, similar to Zordon and Dimitria in the entire franchise) * Jeff Bennett as Beta 9 (voice, similar to Alpha 5 and Alpha 7 in the entire franchise) * Jessica DiCicco as Oma Vixen (voice, similar to Scorpina in the entire franchise) * Charles Adler as Alder Crypt (voice, similar to Goldar in the entire franchise) * Maurice LaMarche as Kaiser Knox (voice, similar to Squatt in the entire franchise) * Rob Paulsen as Chrom Tenebris (voice, similar to Baboo in the entire franchise) * Bryce Papenbrook as Dreven Darkmore (voice, similar to various giant monster enemies in the entire franchise) Seasons * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 * Season 7 * Season 8 * Season 9 Category:Next Generations